The Show Must Go Fawn
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: When Mime enlists the help of a new friend to rival Lifty and Shifty's trapeze act..... little does he know he's about to cause a bigger problem than a rival duo... originally done by Handyman34


The Show Must Go Fawn  
Starring Mime and Flippy

And introducing... Rhyme

Special Note: I DID NOT WRITE THIS EPISODE... My good friend Charlie, A.K.A. Handyman34 did... Hey I gotta give the credit where it's due... I'm merely posting it, with a few revisions... Charlie... this is for you... and if ya ever want me to take it down... just let me know... But Rhyme... IS mine

We start off the episode where we see Mime happily street preforming. But then as Mime finishes his act he looks around he sees that no one was watching. He silently sighs and then looks over at a huge group of people clustered around sumthing. Mime sqeezes through the crowd to see what everybody's watching

Mime then sees Lifty and Shifty street preforming and doing a bunch of cool partner acts like the kind you'd see from weird twins at a circus, except no trapeze. and as Lifty and Shifty end their act everybody applauses and leaves alot of money in Shifty's fedora (u know how them street preformers sometimes use their hats to hold money)

Mime sighs, wut do Lifty and Shifty have that he doesn't? He thinks about it and then comes up with an idea! We then cut to later in the day and see Mime stapling a bunch of fliers on telephones, Mime's holding auditions for HTF to be his partner to street preform with.

Later on we see Mime sitting in the audience of a theater as HTF come in and try to audition to be Mime's partner. First up is Disco Bear. We see him dancing on stage pullin all sorts of slick moves while Mime yawns and mimes "NEXT!" but DB keeps going and dancing.

Then while dancing, Disco Bear jumps up into the air and lands on the ground doing the splits. But when he does that we hear this bone snapping sound "CRACK!!" and see a look of deep fear and pain on DB's face. He tries to stand up but he can't, apparently he broke something while doin the splits.

We cut to Dr. Sniffles picking up broken legged DB and drivin him off in an ambulence. Back to the auditions, we see Giggles preforming for Mime by doing a bunch of cartwheels, and so far she's doing it pretty good, but then she slips on the blood DB left on the stage and falls down.

If you're going to be picky and ask "How come there's blood on the stage if DB just broke a bone(s)?" well how bout when he did it, the broken bone it pierced through his skin and broke a blood vessel. Mime shakes his head at Giggles and calls in for the next person to audition.

Then in comes Lumpy, who's dressed up just like Mime (oh Lumpy, such a suck up) Lumpy then tries to act like a mime and does the invisible box bit. Mime loves it and applauds Lumpy! He's going to be Mime's new partner! Apparently Lumpy's suck up move worked.

Lumpy mimes going "Yes!" and then walks over to the bathroom to relieve himself. We hear him unzip, then cut to Giggles who just walked over to the restroom. Giggles then knocks on the bathroom door to see if anybody's in there. Mime-Lumpy hears it and silently mimes "Occupied!"

Being a mime Lumpy can't talk, so he can't say anything to stop giggles from walking in to the bathroom. Giggles walks in and witnesses the horror by seeing lumpy's lumpy, yet again. She screams and passes out Lumpy mimes "Yikes!" and then zips up.

Just as Mime walks over to see wut all the screaming is about. He looks at passed out Giggles then at Mime-Lumpy who's got a guilty grin on his face. Mime frowns and fires lumpy for his... stupidity. We cut to later in the day and see Mime glumly walking out of the theater.

The auditions were a big waste and Mime didn't find a partner to do his act with. Mime sighs silently and walks along, but then suddenly he bumps into someone. He looks up and sees it's his cousin Rhyme. Now Rhyme is a green deer who can talk and, while known to be somewhat of a wiseguy, is usually a nice guy... USUALLY...

and so Mime and Rhyme get to talkin (or rather, Rhyme talks and Mime motions) and when Rhyme hears about how Mime can't get a partner, he offers to do it with him. Mime smiles and nods and they get practicing rite away, and it turns out the Rhyme's a really good acrobat.

So bout a week later Mime and Rhyme are out on the street preforming their 5 star routine. And boy have they drawn a crowd, seems like all the HTF in town have gathered round to watch Mime and Rhyme do their act. We then see Lifty and Shifty all sad without their audience.

Shifty looks at Lifty and blames losing the audience on him, Lifty yells back at Shifty and then they get into a fight. Oh those racoons! Anyway, Mime and Rhyme are about to do their "Make someone disappear" routine and they need a volunteer from the audience.

Rhyme looks around through the crowd and picks a green bear by the name of Flippy. Now Flippy's a little nervous about preforming in front of everybody but Mime and Rhyme pull him on stage anyway. Then Flippy walks into a big "magical" box about the size of a small closet.

Mime and Rhyme shut the door and attempt to "make Flippy disappear" Mime and Rhyme spin the box around and around, then knock on the door three times (like that's how to activate teh magic, u gotta knock on it 3 times) They open the door to the box and we see nothing's inside!

The trick was that there are two entrances to the box, one in the front and one in the back. Flippy entered the one in the front and then they spun the box around the bunch, when they stopped the box they stopped it so they could open the door in the back where nothing was, make sense?

We see Flippy, trapped inside the box. We see he's becoming a bit dizzy and claustrophobic. Flippy starts pounding on one of the walls to try and get out of this small, dark box. Mime and Rhyme then spin the box around again and Flippy stars freakin out.

Flippy's claustrophobia gets the best of him as we see Mime knock on the box 3 times then open the door to reveal Flippy and take a bow. The moment Mime and Rhyme open the door, crazy evil Flippy jumps out into the audiece as Mime and Rhyme take a bow.

Ha ha, good flippy went in the box and bad flippy came out. Mime and Rhyme immediatly move onto their next act and put on blindfolds and grab a bunch of knives to hurl at each other, while Flippy terrorizes the audience by slaughtering them with his knife.

Flippy sneaks up on Handy and looks down and sees he's got a tool belt, full of fun and painful tools that flippy could use to kill him. Flippy grabs a wrench, looks at it, goes "nah" then he grabs a hammer and goes "oooh" but then Flippy sees a blowtorch and goes "ah-ha" and laughs evilly

Flippy then maims, burns, and cuts up Handy in the most painful way you can imagine with the blowtorch. Just imagine it for a couple seconds... oh, that's gotta hurt! Then Flippy sees Nutty, who's busy licking a lollipop. Flippy grabs the lollipop, and then impales the stick of it through Nutty's tongue!

Nutty screams in pain, but then he realizes that the candy part of the lollipop is touching his tongue. He smiles and licks the lollipop even though it's stick is impaled through his tongue. Flippy frowns, his tortures aren't supposed to make HTF happy! He grabs the stick and pulls it all the way through his tongue, leaving the candy part.

So now with just the stick of the lollipop, Flippy stabs it into Nutty's googly eye. Nutty screams again and runs around in pain, till flippy grabs the stick, and pulls it out with the eye on it, aka, flippy rips Nutty's eye out on a stick. Nutty screams in agony and passes out.

Flippy then stomps on Nutty's throat, breaking his neck with his foot and ultimatley "finishing the job" Flippy walks away and then licks Nutty's eyeball on the lollipop stick. Flippy tastes it, n goes "hey, not bad" We then cut to blind folded Mime and Rhyme, both blissfully unaware of Flippy's shenanigans.

As Mime and Rhyme skillfully throw knives at each other we see Flippy snag one of the knives out of midair. Then Flippy sneaks up on Lumpy, who's in audience watching, then Flippy stabs Lumpy in the back really deep, so the blade of the knife goes all the way into Lumpy's back.

Flippy laughs evilly, but then realizes something's wrong. Lumpy's not screaming. The camera cuts to Lumpy who's stare-ing blankly at Mime and Rhyme preforming with a big dumb grin. Then a long pause later, it hits lumpy, and his brain realizes his body's in a great deal of pain and Lumpy screams in agony.

We cut over to Splendid who was just in a french maid outfit dusting his bookshelves. But then he hears Lumpy's scream, goes "Hmm, hmm-hmm HMMM!" and blasts off to go save whoever's in trouble. Lumpy falls over dead and flippy laughs evilly, just then Splendid flies in.

Splendid glares at Flippy, and Flippy evil eyes' Splendid right back. I smell a big battle coming on...With a determined and heroic look on his face, Splendid flies at high speed straight for Flippy, then Flippy pulls out a sharp knife from his pocket. Splendid takes one look at the knife and

Chickens out! Splendid screeches to a mid air stop, screams like as girl and quickly flies back to his hideout so he doesn't get butchered by Flippy. Ha ha, that Splendid, such a hero. Flippy shrugs and goes back to killing the audience. Just then Mime and Rhyme had finished their routine.

They bowed to the audience with their blindfolds still on and were confused to hear no applause. They take off their blindfolds and see Flippy punching Toothy to a bloody pulp. Rhyme sees all his audience members have been killed by Flippy, and wants to take revenge.

Rhyme grabs a knife and hurls it at Flippy (Rhyme isn't doing this just cuz flippy got rid of his audience, but because he's a murderer who killed a bunch a people) the knife flies right at flippy's head and right before it hits, Flippy grabs it out of the air, then glares evilly at Mime and Rhyme.

Mime and Rhyme simultaneously gulp in fear, they just brought on the wrath of Flippy. Mime quickly hops on his unicycle and Rhyme quickly hops on Mime and they speed off, barely missing the knife Flippy hurls back at them. Flippy then goes after Mime and Rhyme on foot.

But soon Flippy sees that it's no good and he's got to find another mode of transportation to keep up with M and R's unicycle. Flippy looks over and sees another uncycle lying on the ground and goes "oohh!" he looks over to the right and sees an unprotected bicycle "aahh" but then down the street he sees cub in a Tricycle! and goes "ah-ha!"

Flippy then goes over to Cub picks him up and sets him down on the ground so he can ride cub's tricycle but then Pop who was just watering the lawn, sees Flippy hijacking his son's tricycle. Pop walks over to Flippy and is all like "hey, wut's the big idea?"

Flippy grabs the running hose from Pop's hand ties it around Pop's neck choking him, then he impales the metal-running-water part of the hose in pop's chest, filling his lungs n body with water. And if that's not enough, Flippy then goes over to the.. the hose cranking thing, the thing that rolls up the hose thing. Flippy goes over to one of those and starts cranking

As flippy cranks it, it pulls pop in and then he gets squeezed through the bottom, very painfuly and bloody while his body fills up with water and the hose chokes him, now that's wut i call torture! Flippy then goes over and hops in the tricycle, he's about to speed off after Mime and Rhyme, when suddenly he remembers sumthing vital!

Flippy needs a helmet! He looks around and then sees Cub still has his helmet on, Flippy grabs the helmet, and gives it a good strong yank straight up. BTW, Cub still had his chinstrap on and under his chin, so when Flippy yanks the helmet up, the chinstrap cuts through Cub's face.

Cub's face falls down pizza-face style kinda like Giggles in Class Act, cept instead of just red, we see cub's skull and brains as cub falls down dead. If you don't understand it sorry, just know that that gag would look real good animated. So Flippy puts on the helmet and then speeds off after Mime and Rhyme in his tricycle.

Now if I remember correctly a unicycle only has one wheel while a tricycle has three. And if my math is correct that means that tricycles go 3 times as fast as unicycles, so Flippy easily catches up to Mime and Rhyme (BTW, that was just a joke, i'm not that stupid, although it seems like it woud make sense, wouldn't it? Tricycles go 3 times as fast as unicycles)

So as Flippy sees them in the distance, he takes 3 of the 4 knives he snagged and hurls them right at Mime and Rhyme. Rhyme, (who's on top of Mime) turns around and sees Flippy throwing the knives, he screams and quickly/barely dodges the knives. We see the knives go flying up ahead and impale poor Sniffles who was just minding his own buisness by the cliff.

Mime looks up ahead and sees the cliff! Mime screams silently and pedals backwards on his unicycle, but it's no good, the unicycle slides over Sniffles blood and Mime and Rhyme fall off the cliff! Flippy on the other hand jumps off his tricycle right before it slides over the cliff.

Flippy looks down from the top of the cliff and sees Mime and Rhyme falling to their doom and laughs. But then, thinking quickly, Rhyme uses a balloon pump to blow up a balloon with helium, then Rhyme quickly blows up another, and another balloon, with each balloon slowing their fall.

Finally Rhyme blows up enough balloons to float them back up to the top of the cliff! Meanwhile, as Flippy laughs, we see that the part of the cliff he's on start to crumble and then break apart, causing Flippy to fall down the cliff! What an unexpected turn of the tables! Now Flippy's the one in trouble!

As Rhyme and Mime gently float up the cliff, they see Flippy's tricycle fall right by them, then suddenly, this great weight pulls the unicycle down, Mime looks down and sees that Flippy's grabbed onto the unicycle's wheel! Flippy laughs evilly as he grabs the wheel with his other hand and gets ready to throw Mime off the unicycle to his death.

But then, Mime gets an idea to save his life! Mime pedals the unicycle with all his might, and since Flippy's holding onto the wheel, and now the wheel is spinning, it makes it a bit more difficult to hold onto. Flippy loses his grasp of the unicycle and screams "NOOOOOO" as he falls down the cliff.

But as we all know, Flippy will fight till the very, very end. Flippy figures that if he's going down, the least he can do is bring Mime and Rhyme with him. Flippy pulls out his last knife, aims carefully and chucks it in midfall right at Mime and Rhyme's balloons! The balloons pop and send Mime and Rhyme falling down to the ground below with Flippy.

Oh that Flippy, so evil, even if you kill him, he'll still kill you. That's how evil he is. Flippy falls down and down the huge cliff, he passes through some clouds and sees the ground below him, it looks like a junkyard, and sure enough it is. Flippy braces for impact, and then. BAM!

Flippy lands right on a pile of soft, old used matresses at the junkyard, breaking his fall and saving his life. Flippy smiles and goes phew, happy to still be alive. But then suddenly BAM! Mime and Rhyme's unicycle lands right on Flippy's face, crushing and killing Flippy, the ultimate evil.

Mime and Rhyme look around and we see they're still on each other's shoulders and on the unicycle, and the matresses broke their fall so they don't die! How deliciously ironic, Flippy would've lived if he hadn't gotten greedy and tried to kill Mime and Rhyme with him. But now because of his rage, he suffers the ultimate price.

We then cut to later in the week where we see Mime and Rhyme preforming their act on the street in front of a big audience. As they finish it the audience applauds and pours money into the hat Mime's holding out. The camera then irises in and we see the hat is Flippy's beret... Diddly-do!

Moral: Hats off to Mime and Rhyme!  
THE END!


End file.
